Lips of an Angel: a Mavin fanfic
by lynnthornWeasley
Summary: MAVIN SONG/FAN FICTION. Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Gavin gets a phone call late at night and it's a certain someone. Gavin feels a little guilty because of what they talk about and how they talk to each other even though both of the people are happy with their wives. LOTS OF FLUFF. Read read its worth it will not disappoint.


_**"Honey why you callin' me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now."**_

It was 12:42 at night, I had just told Megan goodnight, I had to stayed up and finish a couple of more papers before going to bed. It was an average thing so there was no questioning. I sat in my office and stared at the computer in front of me, reading over the small printed paragraphs I needed to know for the meeting at work tomorrow. I sighed and sat back, turning my chair to look out of the window.  
After Megan and I had gotten married, we decided to start our lives together fresh and clean. We moved to England to be with my parents because they began to get old. We moved into a house a couple of miles away and everything was perfect. I sometimes kept in touch with all my mates at Rooster Teeth and occasionally stopped in during the summer.  
Megan and I were so happy together, nothing could break us apart. As the clock time turned to 1 I grunted and turned my computer off. I stood up to turn off the light and was suddenly startled when my phone rang. I sat back down and noticed it was a number I hadn't seen in a while. Time seemed to slow around me and I stared at the phone for a few seconds before sitting back down and answering it.  
"Hello?" I answered, leaning back in the chair unsure of what I was about to hear this time.  
"H-hello." The voice was quiet but the tone sent shivers through my spine.

_**"Honey why you cryin'? Is everything okay?"**_

"Gavin, I miss you.." The voice on the other end spoke out. The person was obviously sobbing.  
I shook my head and moved back to my desk. Placing my elbows on my desk and keeping the phone to my ear,  
"I miss you too." I said as I shut my eyes as the feeling of guilt overthrew me.  
"Babe. Babe. Listen." I tried to sooth the sobbing person on the other end of the phone.  
I got a phone call about twice a month from them. It was the same thing every time.  
"Gavin, I-I need you." They cried, their sobs getting louder. I panicked which made my voice rise but my Voice suddenly became mute when I saw the flick of the bathroom light illuminate the hallway outside of my office, because I had my door open.

_**"I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud."**_

I warned them of Megans presence and told them to calm down. After a few minutes they had calmed themselves.  
"How's life?" They asked with a sniff.  
"It's wonderful.. Me and Megan are thinking about kids.." I said as I swallowed because I knew the reaction I was about to receive.  
The line was silent for a moment. I heard a small whine an another sniff. "T-that's wonderful.."  
"Yeah, she's in the next room.. y'know.. Sometimes I wish she was you.." I sighed,  
"I guess we never really moved on.." They replied.

_**"Well, my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you." "I guess we never really moved on."**_

"_Gaaaavin."_ The way they spoke my name sent chills down my back. I bit my lip as I felt my blood rush,  
"We can't do this." I said as I stood up and closed my office door. I shook my head, and sat back down. Facing the window once more. "It's really good to hear your voice.. Say my name.. It sounds so sweet."  
"I still love you." They whispered.

_**"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,  
It sounds so sweet, Coming from the lips of an angel,  
Hearing those words it makes me weak."**_

"I bet you're going to bed soon." The sighed, obviously annoyed,  
"Well, I don't want to say goodbye." I said as I opened my eyes and looked at the picture of Megan and I from the first night of our honeymoon.  
"God, you make it so hard to be faithful.." I cringed as I heard them whisper sweet nothings.  
"With my lips of an angel?" They mocked.

_**"And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful,  
With the lips of an angel."**_

I chuckled, "It's funny.."  
"What is?" They asked.  
"Nothing." I sighed happily and leaned back.  
There was a pause at the end of the line.  
"What did you dream about? I dreamt about you again."  
I hated the truth. But I dreamt about them too. "I also.. Had a dream about you." I said.

_**"It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too."**_

"Does, she know you talk to me like you do?" I asked them when the conversation died.  
"She just thinks they're little updates about how everyone is. She doesn't know about the.. other stuff." they said.  
"Do you think Megan knows?" They asked,  
"No I don't think she had a clue." I sighed truthfully.

_**"And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue."**_

"Yeah, I think she's waiting for me." I said as I looked at the clock that was about 1:30.  
"Sometimes I wish that we could still be together." I swallowed.  
"I guess we never really moved on, Gavin." They said.  
"Michael, It's really good to hear your voice." I said smiling,  
"Saying your name?" He finished for me.  
"It sounds so... Sweet.. Coming from the lips of an angel.. Hearing those words... It makes me weak.." I said. Staring out of the window. Watching the stars dance in the black sky.  
"I love you, Gavin." He said.

_**"Well, my girl's in the next room,  
Sometimes I wish she was you,  
I guess we never really moved on,  
It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak"**_

"Well. I guess this is goodbye until a couple of weeks from now.." I sighed, knowing that it was going to kill me waiting till his next phone call.  
The line was silent, "Gavin." Michael whispered.  
"You make it hard to be faithful.." I said softly as I closed my eyes again.  
"I love you." He repeated himself.  
I swallowed and opened my eyes, looking straight at my picture of Megan and I.  
"I love you too." I replied finally.  
"With the lips of-" The line went dead and I was stuck begging for his voice to finish. I laid my phone down on my desk and sighed for the last time. "An angel.."

_**"And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful,  
With the lips of an angel."**_


End file.
